Surprise!
by forbesfever
Summary: the times Stiles surprised pack members at college and the time they surprised him Sterek, Jydia, Scallison, Berica, Issac/oc , Danny/oc


A/N: Jackson didnt leave, Allison is alive and Derek is still Alpha! Enjoy

* * *

To be honest, Stiles knew college would be pretty tough for not just him, but the pack as a whole. Ever since the whole kanima incident, the Hale pack was an extremely close and affectionate group. I guess that's what life or death situations do to you. The Hale pack had reclaimed its name as one of the prestigious packs in the U.S. Derek had become an amazing alpha, forging treaties with packs and hunter families all the way to the east coast. It also helped to have the Argent family supporting you.

Most of us hadn't changed too much. Derek and I probably being the most changed since the making of our pack. I had definitely come into myself, maybe mating to an Alpha werewolf helped with that. After Derek and I began our relationship he opened up, showing all of us his extremely loving and affectionate side. Allison and Scott still were head over heels. Scott was heading to a local college to get his Vet schooling done. Allison was studying at the same college (there was no separating those two) to get her degree in teaching.

Issac had met a nice girl in senior year, her name was Hannah and after getting attacked by gremlins and having Issac wolf out to save her, she was brought into the supernatural fold. Issac was going to UCLA and hoping to become a therapist. He wanted to help people get through traumatic experiences, like Derek had helped him do. Hannah was attending Berkley and studying IT, she was great with a keyboard. Hannah was planning on asking Derek for the bite after she completed college.

After he became a were, Jacksons parents tried moving him away in order to reform their relationship with their son. After Jacks had come to me at 2 am crying one morning, I had recruited Danny and we had convinced the Whittmores that moving definitely wasn't the answer. Luckily they listened to us that could have been very messy if not. As for Jackson and Lydia, let's just say that bringing Jackson back showed them their mate bond and they were almost as bad as Scott and Allison. Lydia was heading off to CIT because yes she was a genius and was planning to take over the world with her knowledge. Jackson was only going 20 minutes away, to a small college to study law, and hopefully take over his fathers practice one day.

Erica and Boyd were very quiet about their relationship (at least Boyd was). After they had run from the pack and gotten taken by the alpha pack, Derek had gone on a rampage, and we had fought hard and long to save them. After they came back they had apologized to Derek for probably 2 months until he had told them off. Erica then went back to annoying the crap out of him, and Boyd went back to trying to blend into the shadows. Both were heading off to Cal State, Erica was studying Business and Boyd was still undecided.

Danny was introduced into the super natural fold as soon as Jackson wasn't the kanima anymore. Danny had actually met a really nice guy at Jungle, Kyle. Kyle was a huge guy, almost catching up with Derek and Boyd, but soft as a teddy bear. He hadn't been introduced to the supernatural yet, Danny wanted to keep him out for as long as possible. Both were headed off to USF, Danny studying computer tech (like he needed any more practice) and Kyle studying pre-med.

Last but not least is yours truly. I was very reluctant to even go to college. I was scared to leave my dad and knew it would be hell to be away from Derek for so long. But after a swift kick in the ass by dad and Derek I sent in my applications. I eventually decided on Stanford, to study mythology and folklore.

The day that we all left for college was full of tears, heartfelt goodbyes, and fear. None of us had been away from the pack for more than 2 weeks, and it would definitely be an adjustment. I have to admit, I saw all of these people as my "pups" so it was very hard on me. I wouldn't have anybody to mother for a while, but that didn't mean I didn't have a secret agenda for the school year.

* * *

The first to receive my surprise were Scott and Allison. Because I honestly couldn't stay away from my two best friends.

School began in mid-august and I surprised the two at the end of September. I drove my jeep down to BHC on a Friday and had Derek help me get them out of their apartment for the night. When the two came home the next day they went out for coffee like they did every Saturday (so Derek did some surveillance too). I watched them from the jeep and waited for them to order and sit down for five minutes. By now my stomach was in knots, I was so excited to finally talk to the two face to face. I got out of the car and pulled on the leather jacket that Derek gave me to use while I was away. Calming my racing heart, I pulled open the door and went to the barista and ordered a coffee, being careful to be quiet.

After receiving my drink I walked up to the table Scott and Allison sat at. I walked towards Allison with Scotts back to me, knowing she wouldn't be able to smell my scent and know exactly where I was, but  
Scott would sense it and look anywhere but behind him. I saw him tilt his nose up and start sniffing like a cute little puppy and I couldn't help myself from snickering.

"Has anyone told you that you have a dog jaw?" I opened with amusedly. As soon as I spoke Scott whipped around and Allison squealed. Scott jumped up and cleared the walk to me in 2 long strides. We hugged and maybe I teared up a little, but hey this was my brother. Giving Scott one more firm pat, we let go. I had time for one breath before Allison latched onto me like a spider monkey.

"Hi Ally," I mumbled affectionately into her hair. She snuffled into my neck a little more and Scott and I shared an affectionate look over her head.

1 down, many more to go.

* * *

Next came Erica and Boyd

My next surprise had to wait until mid-November. Boyd and Erica weren't going to be able to come home for Thanksgiving due to projects, so I thought I'd bring it to them. I arrived on Cal state campus and tracked Erica and Boyd to a small library about a mile from their dorm. I waited for them to leave and then drove to a small restaurant I had seen driving in. I walked in and ordered a ton of food, I had to feed two werewolves and a college student so it took a lot. After paying for our food I drove to Erica and Boyds Dorm block. I hopped out of the jeep and walked up to their room and knocked with my hand over the peep hole.

Erica opened the door while still talking to Boyd over her shoulder and turned to finally look at me with a smile on her face. As soon as she saw me her eyes grew to the size of plates and she whispered "Oh my god!"

I grinned impishly and said "I figured since you couldn't come home for thanksgiving I would bring you a little bit of home and thanksgiving," I held up the bag of food as I spoke. I heard heavy footsteps and saw Boyd come around the corner. When he saw me he smiled and said my name with an amused tone. That snapped Erica out of it and she lunged at me and started whimpering. She always did have a problem being away from pack. I ran my fingers through her hair and responded with comforting croons into her hair. Boyd eventually wrapped himself around us both and I was overwhelmed with the scent of part of my pack, and for the first time in a while I felt like this college thing might not be too bad.

* * *

My next victims were Lydia and Jackson. Both hadn't been home for any holidays, choosing to take their winter semester off and study abroad. They both had gotten back in town on Christmas Eve and hadn't been able to make it to Beacon hills on time. I knew they were both beating themselves up over it, but the rest of the pack had understood and had fedexed them their presents. My present arrived to them in a huge box with wrapping paper and a bright red bow 3 days after New Year's. The surprise was I was the present. I hadn't seen either of them since school had started and I missed Jacksons personality disorders and Lydia and I's banter. So yes I sat in a box for two hours on their front step after having Derek drive me up to their shared loft. Eventually I heard car doors slam and footsteps. I smiled because I could hear Lyd begging Jacks to watch the Notebook with her.

"Lydia babe, I just want to relax. Maybe we could watch something else for once?" Jackson sounded like he already knew the answer to his question.

"Jackson the Notebook is relaxing, now let's- wait, there was not a giant box here when we left," Lydia said sounding irritated. I heard footsteps stop beside the box and the tape holding the card down rip off.

"Its Our Christmas present from Stiles, he says he misses us and can't wait to see us for spring break," Jackson read off the card sounding sad.

Lydia cleared her throat and said "Alright then, well open it!" I could hear Jacks start pulling at the top of the box and prepared myself. When he got the lid off and put it down I raised into a crouch. He looked back in and startled back yelling "Holy Shit!" I then stood up, stopping Lydia in the middle of her sentence and making her eyes go extremely wide. Jackson was also on the ground having fallen over. I stepped out of the box and opened my arms saying "Merry late Christmas!"

Jackson hoped up and tackled me to the ground nuzzling into my neck excitedly. Lydia then landed on top of us and began talking rapidly about how happy she was to see me and how she missed me.

My body hurt and I was wheezing slightly but I let it go because I had missed these two so much. And they were pack, so they got away with it.

* * *

Next were Danny and Issac, who had gotten together for a weekend with their significant others. They were all staying at Danny and Kyle's town house for the weekend and just enjoying each others company on the third weekend in February. The four had ordered a pizza and that was where my plan began.

I waited at the end of Danny's street to intercept the pizza guy. I saw the Manolos * car and got out of the jeep and flagged down the car. I explained the situation to the guy and he let me drive in the car with him to Danny's. Once there I paid the man for the pizza and asked him to wait until I got them to open the door before leaving. He agreed and I got out of the car and grabbed the pizza. I made my way up to the porch, took a deep breath and knocked on the door twice. I heard loud chatter behind the door before Hannah opened the door with her head down counting out money.

"Did someone order an extra-large sausage?" I asked with a smirk on my face. As soon as I began to talk Hannah gasped and dropped the money she was holding. While she was processing I put down the pizzas because I was probably about to get trampled. Hannah laughed and gave me a bear hug.

After letting go for me to breath she called over her shoulder "guys! Get out here, I have a surprise!" Kyle and Issac began complaining but still came into the foyer with Danny. As soon as Issac got eyes on me he squeaked and took a flying jump to land on me and tackle me to the floor. Danny and Kyle stood there smiling and hugging Hannah between them.

"Hi bugs," I murmured into his hair. He just kept scenting my neck. The way Issac acted around the pack made us all want to protect him, and it made him the most loveable pack member "God I have missed you," I whispered into his soft blonde curls.

Eventually Issac let me up and I hugged Kyle and just clung to Danny for the rest of the night with Issac tucked into my other side.

Nothing could make me happier than getting to surprise my cubs while they were away.

* * *

Well actually something could.

* * *

I had been at school for about 2 months after spring break, just plowing onto the end of the semester. I hadn't seen any of the pack in a little over 2 months, having been too engrossed in my work and exams. I was sitting in my mythology lecture and everyone was chattering about a group of people in leather who had been walking around campus all day. It wasn't uncommon for bikers to come ride around the campus, it was beautiful so I thought nothing of it.

Until I started hearing what their leather jackets said. I was sitting beside my friend Seamus and he was talking about the bikers too. "I mean man, their jackets say leatherwolves! I mean what type of gang is that!" At that I spit out the water I had been drinking and started coughing. Seamus was patting my back until I was ok.

"Seamus I have to go! I'll see you later okay?" I said all this while packing up my things and walked out of the lecture hall, ignoring my professor and Seamus. As soon as I exited the hall I saw my group of leather clad wolves. Derek was in front with both Boyd and Scott off of his shoulders, the rest of the pack behind them. As soon as I saw them I started running towards Derek, he just laughed when I launched myself at him. After a minute of whispering about how I loved and missed him I hopped off and was attacked by Scott, Ally and Lydia, being taken down. The the rest of the pups climbed on and I felt so at home and the best I had felt since before college started, surrounded by my family, the people that my world revolved around.

Maybe this college thing isn't too bad.

* * *

A/N: so this is my first teen wolf fic but i am obsessed with the show. if anyone has a prompt they want me to attempt I would love to help out! hope you enjoy!


End file.
